


Breakfast in Bed

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake Ezio up with a birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

“Happy birthday, Ezio!” she said cheerfully as she burst through their bedroom door. She carried a tray into the room and placed it on his nightstand. She sat on the edge of the bed next to him and stroked his hair.

“Ezio,” she cooed, “Wake up. I made you breakfast.” 

Ezio stirred and groaned softly.

On the tray was a thermos of coffee, a plate of bacon and eggs, and a large, fluffy waffle. She had placed a vase with an orchid on the tray, too, on top of the birthday card she’d written for him.

She leaned in and kissed him softly, trying to coax him awake. He sighed and leaned into the kiss; as he awoke, he slid his hand into her hair and nibbled softly on her bottom lip. She squealed as he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her on top of him. Ezio slid his hand down her back and squeezed her behind gently as he slid his tongue past her lips. She moaned softly against his mouth and ran her hand through his hair. She pulled back and smiled; he was grinning groggily up at her.

“Happy birthday,” she repeated.

He gave her another gentle squeeze. “Indeed. You said there was breakfast?” he said eagerly.

“Of course!” She hopped out of bed and moved to the nightstand. “Would you like some coffee?”

She turned to Ezio. He had noticed the short nightie she was wearing and was eyeing her wolfishly.

“You look  _beautiful_ ,” he said smoothly. “Come back to bed… breakfast can wait.”

“Are you sure? It’ll get cold,” she replied. 

Ezio pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck. “We can heat it up later. Besides, it’s  _my_ birthday.” He slid a hand up her thigh and under the hem of the nightie. “I can postpone breakfast if I want to. Right?”

She laughed and wriggled against him. “Sure, hun. Anything you want.” 

He wrapped his arms around her and pitched her off his lap and onto the mattress. He rolled on top of her and nestled his hips between her thighs as he pressed a path of soft kisses up her neck. She sighed softly and wrapped her legs around him.

“Thank you for making me breakfast,” Ezio murmured into her ear. He stroked her cheek as he kissed her hungrily and then grinned. “I’m sure it will be delicious… when we get to it.”


End file.
